


invisible things

by connabeth



Series: Connabeth Hours [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: College, Domestic Bliss, F/M, New Rome (Percy Jackson), Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jealous!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connabeth/pseuds/connabeth
Summary: what percy and annabeth get up to when her roommate is gone for the weekendorthe one where percy discovers he wasn't the first one to give his girlfriend a hickeyprompts:  “Good morning, beautiful.”, cuddling in comfortable silence before murmuring “I love you”, “You saved my life.”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Connor Stoll (implied), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Connabeth Hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978642
Comments: 28
Kudos: 173





	invisible things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riptide_anaklusmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riptide_anaklusmos/gifts).



> here's some jealous!percy with a side of connabeth for you. if you haven't been on my tumblr and are confused, it's based the idea of connor and annabeth hooking up during botl summer to forward the jealous!percy agenda. check out my tumblr @connabeth and/or @connabethnation for more headcanons and content :)  
> inspiration: invisible things─lauv

_═════════•°•.•°•═════════_

_Way I feel from the way we kiss_

_Swear that nothing else in the world exists_

_All you need is someone_

_═════════•°•.•°•═════════_

The faintly thrumming mini fan set on her nightstand caressed her bare skin with gentle gusts, a slight relief to the mild heat that clung to the air around them, to her body pressed tightly against his. The shorter blonde strands framing her face blew haphazardly, his warm hand trailing up the side of her face to tuck her hair back into place every so often. She leaned into his touch, the touch of someone who understood every part of her there was to understand.

She couldn’t see much in the darkness, but he remained as gorgeous as ever, the orange streetlight casting honeyed shadows across the sharp, stubborn contours of his face. His eyes were dark in the dusking room, but when they carefully traced the planes of her face, they held the warmth of a thousand suns, the tenderness of someone who loved every part of her there was to love. Under his gaze, she felt like she was enough. 

His hands glided down the smooth skin of her back, occasionally stopping to trail his fingers over a fading scar, adoring and appreciative of every muscle, curve, and mark that adorned her body. His right arm wrapped her shoulders, his hand splayed across her shoulder blade, fingers tapping out a rhythm of love no one could hear but them. His left hand skimmed her side, coming to a rest on the curve of her ass.

“Percy,” she mumbled into the warm skin of his chest that was coated in a slight sheen of sweat from their earlier activities.

“What?” he asked innocently, the low rumble of his voice sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

“Your hand.”

He squeezed her backside in response. “What about it?”

“Percy, if you keep that up…” she warned, clearly worn out for the night.

“What? It’s comforting,’ he replied, shrugging, a hint of humor lacing his voice.

“My butt is comforting?”

“Yes,” he said, very matter-of-factly.

“Okay, weirdo.”

“It’s my emotional support ass,” he whined into her hair.

“You don’t see me groping your butt for comfort.”

“That’s ‘cause yours is just way nicer than mine.”

“Agree to disagree.”

“Aww, you like my butt?”

She pulled back one arm that was wrapped around his torso to poke him in the ribs and smiled at his surprised intake of breath. “ _Emotional support ass_ ,” she muttered under her breath, with an eye roll for good measure. “Maybe I should be charging you for this. This ass is too good to be free.”

“Even after everything I gave you tonight?” He squeezed his left hand where it lay on top of said ass. She poked him in the belly this time. “Okay, sorry, sorry,” he laughed, gathering her up closer in his arms, smoothing her hair back.

And he held her. Like she was meant to be held. She felt the warmth of his hand leave her shoulder blade and make its way up to her hair, gently tugging at her springy curls, as he watched them bounce back with a childlike wonder. She hid a smile into his neck, snuggling deeper into his embrace. 

Her roommate was out for the weekend, traveling down the state to visit her girlfriend at UCLA, so Percy took the opportunity to stay the night. Over the summer, it had been a little easier to fall asleep and wake up together since both their buildings were empty. Now that the academic year was in full swing, the presence of Annabeth’s roommate made things slightly more difficult. Thankfully, Percy was staying in a single, so he and Annabeth spent nights huddled up in his dorm rather than hers.

They lay stretched out on her bed, wrapped in darkness and warmth and each other─their personal Elysium, sharing heat as easily as they shared love, naked bodies molded together.

“I love you,” he whispered into the silence of the night, as if it wasn’t apparent by the way he held her close, clung to her like she was his lifeline.

Annabeth relocated her head from where it was nestled into the crook of his neck to the empty space beside him on the pillow, leaning forward to press a lingering kiss to his forehead. She didn’t move her head back when she said, “You saved my life.”

His hand that was tracing the curves of her body, as if committing them to memory, stilled. He then slowly resumed his movements, his touch even more tender than before. “You mean the monster on our way back from the park today? You’ve saved my life way more than I’ve saved yours.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

He pulled his head back an inch, so he could take in her whole face, the vulnerability seeping into her expression the very manifestation of his Achilles staring him in the face, the small of his back tingling in understanding, remembrance. He knew what she meant. She didn’t have to elaborate or clarify. He knew. She was his saviour, too—a saviour disguised in all-knowing smirks, wild golden curls, frighteningly beautiful gray eyes that held the rage of a thousand storms, the wisdom of a thousand generations, the light of a thousand stars, the understanding of a thousand lovers.

His tongue sat heavy in the back of his throat, and he fought the urge to let a tear escape. He blinked once, then closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to hers, hands drifting down her arms and interlocking with hers. “You saved mine,” he said with kind of conviction he could only muster when he spoke the truth. Because she did, didn’t she? No one else had his back the way she did, no one else saw him, _knew_ him, _understood_ him, _loved_ him the way she did. The will of his life was carved into her name.

═════════•°•.•°•═════════

_And we built castles out of couches_

_Felt fire without matches_

_Made promises without fear of gettin' burned_

_═════════•°•.•°•═════════_

He shifted as the daylight washed over his skin, slowly blinking his eyes open. The sun poured through the window panes, illuminating the tan limbs entangled in his, the beautifully sculpted planes of her face still drifting in peaceful slumber, last night’s fatigue gradually seeping out of her frame. He titled his chin down to get a better look at her, to appreciate the way she looked in the morning. Her visage reminded him of the old photographs hung on the wall behind them, nostalgically beautiful, but not yet lively, not quite imbued with the warmth of her being. Like every other morning, that same thought of _“How did I get so lucky?”_ crossed his mind. Like every other morning, he had yet to find an answer. He doubted he ever would, and as undeserving as he felt around her, he also had never felt more secure than with her. The duality of loving Annabeth Chase.

Percy couldn’t help himself, leaning down to brush his lips down the ridge of her nose to the tip, sliding further down to the corner of her lips. He peppered a few kisses on either side of her face, watching intently as the stillness of her body gave way for consciousness, before planting a firm, yet gentle kiss square on her lips. He felt her eyes blink open and he pulled back to stare into those stunning grey orbs, a content smile dancing on his lips.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he greeted in a whisper only she could hear.

She relished in the gravelly tone of his morning voice, leaning up to kiss him properly. “Good morning, baby.” He ducked his head and peppered a few more kisses to her cheek, unable to restrain himself. It was her fault for being so soft and cute in the morning, really. She let out one of those adorable laughs of hers, the kind she only let out around him─no doubt one of his favorite sounds.

“Why are you in such a good mood today?” she asked, amused at his relentless displays of affection.

“What do you mean? I’ve got the most beautiful person in the world in my arms. How could I not be in a good mood?”

She squinted, suspicious. “It’s a bit early for your cheesiness. Did you do something? Are you trying to butter me up?”

He let out a sharp laugh, a little offended at her accusation. “Baby, I was sleeping right next to you the whole night─you were practically on top of me! What could I have possibly done? I swear, a guy can’t even be sweet on his girlfriend without being _interrogated_ these days─”

She cut him off with a kiss, and he felt the smile on her lips. Her hands drifted into his hair, pulling at the strands at the nape of his neck the way she knew he liked, pulling him in deeper. He reciprocated the enthusiasm, smoothly slipping his tongue into her mouth, hands sliding down her back to rest on her ass again. This time, she didn’t complain. He was hyperaware of the sheets that had pooled around their forms, of her bare torso pressed into his, and he fought down a groan. He tore his mouth from hers and she angled her head back, instinctually knowing what he wanted. His hot breath washed over the exposed skin of her neck, sending a pleasant shiver down her body. Her skin burned where he brushed his lips over, and she swallowed back a gasp. He sucked on the skin right below her jaw, pulling away occasionally to blow cool air onto the sensitive area. She threw her head back, letting him kiss her as he pleased, fingers in his hair, tightening in desperation.

Percy was having the time of his life when she suddenly jerked back and gasped, “Wait! Fuck─I totally forgot. I have that symposium on Sunday. You absolutely _cannot_ , under _no_ circumstances, mark me. Ok? I cannot look like a horny, irresponsible mess in front of my professors.”

“So you don’t want them to see right through you?” he teased. He received a gentle smack at the back of his head where her hands were resting. “ _Annabeth_ ,” he whined, “Let me leave one. Just one. Please?”

“As much as I like getting hickeys from you, I will not be risking it today, sorry. They can take up to two weeks to go away. I remember the first time it took, like, five days for it to completely disappear. I had to ask Silena for concealer, which was totally embarrassing─” Annabeth abruptly cut herself off, realizing her mistake.

“Wait, what?” They weren’t together before the Titan War. And Percy had _definitely_ not left any hickeys on her neck during that time. He was too busy trying to suppress his feelings for her and _not_ think about their Mt. Saint Helens kiss that felt as explosive as the volcano itself.

“Nothing─nevermind. Forget I said anything,” she said quickly, cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

Percy pulled back, eyes darkening, an ugly feeling twisting in the pit of his stomach. His eyes were green, as intense as usual, but not the green she was accustomed to. “Who else gave you a hickey?” He knew the answer (there could only be one person), but he wanted to hear her say it.

“Um, well─y’know. At that party Travis threw. It was my first time getting drunk, and Connor was _right there_ , and I was feeling super conflicted about you─and the next thing I knew we were kissing. And...yeah. He ended up giving me a hickey.” Annabeth’s eyes avoided his piercing gaze, her cheeks burning hot as she recounted the memory.

Percy knew about the kiss (he’d seen it first-hand and had a jealous little fit over it for a week), but he hadn’t realized the Stoll had left a mark on her. One that didn’t go away for five days, apparently. He tried to calm the envy pulsing in his veins and the anger he held towards himself for not making his feelings about Annabeth clearer sooner. Maybe he could’ve avoided another boy getting his hands and mouth all over Annabeth. The very thought made him sick to his stomach, and he pushed the image of her pressed up against a tree, of Connor lavishing her neck, out of his mind as quickly as it had entered.

He cleared his throat now, eyes softening as he took in her expression, the way all of the loose, relaxed intimacy in her body had been rewired into stiff tension. He was angry, yes. At Connor. At himself. But not at her. His hand came up to grasp hers, squeezing once in reassurance. “I didn’t realize he’d left a hickey.”

“I was too intoxicated to really process much of anything that happened that night. I’m sorry.”

“What? No! No, you have no reason to apologize. I can’t hold it against you for kissing someone else when I was being all distant that summer. I wanted to come clean to you─gods, you have _no idea_ how much I just wanted to kiss you senseless and put a stop to all the strangeness between us that summer. But you were right, I was a coward. Connor just had the balls to do what I didn’t.”

“So, you’re okay? You’re not mad.”

He huffed out a slightly bitter laugh. “Not at you, no. I mean, I do have the strong urge to punch Connor in the face right now, but. I’m not mad at you, of course not.” He leaned forward to press a sweet kiss to her forehead, letting his lips rest there for a moment.

When he pulled away, he saw her shoulders relax and her eyes dance in amusement. He knew what was coming next. “Is someone a little jealous?” she teased, innocently.

“Shut up,” he growled, pulling her body back to his, slotting his lips firmly against hers, as his hands slid down the curves of her body and rested against her backside once again. He felt her laugh against his lips, and couldn’t help but smile.

The envy churning in his gut still lingered, but he took pleasure in the fact that _he_ was the one who got to hold her now, got to kiss her, got to see her like this everyday. Not Connor. And she wanted _him_. Not Connor, not anyone else.

Percy dipped his back into the crook of her neck, pressing a searing kiss into her heated skin, the surprised whimper music to his ears. “I think I need some emotional support ass in these trying times,” he muttered, kissing down her throat, his nose brushing the slope of her clavicle.

“Help yourself,” she relented, and he could envision the roll of her eyes without having to look at her face. “I said I didn’t want you to leave hickeys on my neck, where it could be seen. Other places...are fair game.”

Percy let a wicked grin slip onto his face, forgetting all about Connor Stoll and his treachery. _He_ was the one who got Annabeth all to himself for the rest of his life. What was there to complain about?

═════════•°•.•°•═════════

_It's the invisible things that I, that I love the most_

_It's the way that I feel when I, when I hold you close_

_═════════•°•.•°•═════════_

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @connabeth!! (prev. @riptidethesword/@simpforannabeth)


End file.
